K-On! Fanfic: Mio x Ritsu
by JCattail914
Summary: Mio and Ritsu find themselves alone in the Music Room. Will their undying love finally surface and be known to each other?


Mio has known Ritsu for the longest time. She could still remember how Ritsu helped her gain confidence in grade school to deliver her essay in front of their school. She always finds herself smiling at the thought of Ritsu. She maybe wild at times, and she often has to hit her to get her serious, but deep inside, she loved Ritsu more than just a friend.

Ritsu liked Mio from the first day she met her at grade school. She loved how her face always turned red when she was embarrassed so she always tried to scare or surprise her. She loved the times she spent with her all throughout their childhood, and now in high school, the music they made together with the rest of the Light Music Club was the most fun she's ever had. But Ritsu loved it even more when she and Mio are the only ones together. She calls it her "special time with Mio-chan".

One day, she headed to the Music Room earlier than the rest after school. Yui and Mugi had to talk to Sawako-sensei about a special project, Azusa had cleaning duties, and Mio had to go the library to return a book she borrowed.

When Ritsu entered the club room, all she had for company was Ton-chan who was happily swimming around in his tank. As a club rule, it was the duty of the first one in the room to give Ton-chan his treats for the day. And that was what Ritsu did.

She opened the pink tin can and took out a few turtle sticks which Ton-chan happily ate. Ritsu smiled and watched Ton-chan's movement for a few minutes. She was lost in thought when the door opened. Ritsu looked around and saw that it was Mio, carrying her bass and bag.

"Hi Mio, want some tea?" Ritsu asked smiling. "Maybe later. I have to change the strings on Elizabeth before the others get here." replied Mio as she proceeded to takeout her bass guitar from its case.

"How's Ton-chan?" Mio asked without looking up. Ritsu continued to watch Ton-chan and replied: "He's fine. Ate a lot more than usual." "That's good." Mio replied as she started clipping the strings.

Ritsu's heart started beating faster as she thought about confessing her feelings right there. She has thought about saying it for some time now, but has never gotten the chance since they were always with the rest of the Light Music Club.

_"Should I tell her?" _She found herself asking the soft-shelled turtle. Ritsu could have sworn that Ton-chan was giving a nod. She made up her mind and opened her mouth to speak. "Mio" "Ritsu"

Ritsu looked around and saw Mio looking up at her from her bass guitar which was halfway through getting its new strings. Mio smiled and said, "you go first". Ritsu suddenly felt herself getting red in the face and said: "No, you go ahead".

Mio looked back down on her bass and started the process of re-stringing it and said: "I was just wondering… have you ever wondered what it was like to kiss a girl?"

Completely caught off guard, Ritsu looked intently at the back of Mio's head. Mio on the other hand was blushing profusely as she slowly did her work. After what seemed like an eternal silence, Ritsu spoke: "I… yeah.. I've been curious. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I… nothing." Mio said, unable to look up at the girl that has held her heart for so long. She had hoped that Ritsu got the message that she liked her from the "lyrics" she left in her mailbox two years before.

Ritsu sighed and said: "Mio, do you want to kiss a girl?" Now it was Mio's turned to be caught off guard. "H-huh? What are you saying Ritsu? I-I would never-" but she never finished her sentence. Ritsu went over to her and knelt down in front of her so that she can look her in the eyes.

"Please be honest, Mio. I won't laugh." she said it in the nicest way she can, and topped it off with one of her signature Ritsu smile. Mio went even redder, which made Ritsu's heart pound faster in her chest. _"doki-doki"_ it went. Mio avoided Ritsu's eyes and said, "promise you won't laugh?" Ritsu, already sensing the answer said: "yes. I promise. It'll be our secret."

Mio slowly turned and caught Ritsu's eyes and said: "Yes. I've wanted to kiss you for a while, Ricchan." Ritsu smiled at the use of her nickname, which Mio rarely used. "Me too. I've always liked you, Mio." She said. Happy that Mio felt the same way about her. "Ever since grade school, I've always wanted to always be with you. That's why I worked so hard to get into the same junior high and high school as you. I want us to always be together. "

Mio felt embarrassed and said: "I-I never knew.." "Mio, will you let me kiss you?" Ritsu asked a little scared of the answer. On the other hand, Mio couldn't believe it either! Her bestfriend since childhood wanted to _kiss her! _Of course, she couldn't let the opportunity slip away, which is why she said: "Yes! I want to taste what Ritsu tastes like." Ritsu smiled and said: "okay. here goes…" She leaned in toward Mio.

Ritsu was still on the floor kneeling in front of Mio, and Mio still had her forgotten bass in her hands with its half-stringed face. Mio leaned in to meet Ritsu halfway for the kiss. _"This is it!" _she thought. _"After all these years I'm finally going to kiss Ritsu!" _

Mio shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the kiss. Their lips met, and Ritsu couldn't help but think how soft Mio's lips were. Mio, with eyes still tightly shut, savored the moment she has dreamed of for so many years.

When they finally broke apart from each other and caught each others eye, they smiled and started laughing. Just then, the door opened and Mugi with Yui came in. "hey, what's going? What's so funny?" Yui asked looking from Ritsu to Mio.

Mio's face wasn't as red as before, and she was still smiling, Ritsu was still kneeling on the floor, taking in the beauty of Mio's smile. "nothing that concerns you." Ritsu said teasingly to Yui.

"eh? You're being mean again, Richan!" replied the guitarist. Mugi, on the other hand, looked at Ritsu and Mio and registered the smiles and happiness on their faces, and it was suddenly clear to her.. _"Looks like things will be getting a lot more interesting in the Light Music Club" _she thought to herself.


End file.
